ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Julie
of the Newport Group Founder of Newport Living Founder of NewMatch |Residence = Newport Beach, California Formerly Riverside, California |Family = unknown name (father) unknow name (mother) Cindy (younger sister) Marissa Cooper † (eldest daughter ; with Jimmy; deceased) Kaitlin Cooper (younger daughter ; with Jimmy) unknown name (younger son ; with Frank) |Romances = Lance Baldwin (ex-boyfriend ; pre-series) Jimmy Cooper (ex-husband / affair / ex-fianceé) Luke Ward (fling) Caleb Nichol (husband; widowed) Neil Roberts (ex-fianceé) Spencer Bullit (ex-boyfriend) Gordon Bullit (ex-fianceé) Frank Atwood (ex-boyfriend ; flash-forward) |Friends = Kirsten (best friend) Ryan Sandy Summer Taylor |Enemies = Hailey Nichol Charlotte Morgan Lance Baldwin Veronica Townsend Kevin Volchok |Status = Alive |Portrayed by = Melinda Clarke |First appearance = 1.01: "Premiere" |Last appearance = 4.16: "The End's Not Near, It's Here" }}Julie '''(formerly '''Cooper,Nichol, almost Cooper again, almost Bullit) is a secondary character, who became main in the Season 2, of the television series "The O.C.". She is portrayed by Melinda Clarke. Julie is the ex-wife/ex-fianceé of Jimmy Cooper and the widow of Caleb Nichol, as well as the mother of the late Marissa Cooper, Kaitlin Cooper and it is also the mother of little boy, whose name is unknown. After having had many stories with various men, she decided, after the death of his eldest daughter : Marissa, and for the sake of his two youngest children Kaitlin and his son, to grown them, without the help of a man (remaining, however, close friends with Frank Atwood, for the sake of their child), and also maintaining a close friendship with Gordon Bullit, for Kaitlin (that sees in Gordon, the paternal figure that she never had). Life before Season 1 Originally born in Riverside, she left her former boyfriend Lance Baldwin for Jimmy Cooper, and started a new life in Newport Beach. When she remains pregnant with Jimmy at the age of eighteen, Julie marries him, only for money of course. Season 1 Julie, is presented to us, as the classic woman, who would do anything for money. After meeting Jimmy Cooper, a rich family man, Julie falls in love with him and at eighteen years old, becomes pregnant, shortly after, the two get married and Julie gives birth to their first daughter : Marissa Cooper. After living for many years in poverty and have arrived in high society all in a sudden, it changed Julie, infact, she not longer the Riverside girl who was before, now has become a classy woman, wicked, manipulative and calculating, which has remained with Jimmy, only for his money, spending and spreads as her wishes, for her own and his daughters. But, when Jimmy stole money from his clients' trust funds, Julie soon divorced from him, claiming she deserved better. She soon had a passionate love affair with her daughter's ex-boyfriend, Luke Ward. She also begins to date Kirsten's father, Caleb Nichol. Season 2 Once she married Caleb Nichol, she became one of the most powerful women in Newport. Her husband made her CEO of his company, the Newport Group, and in order to give it a new look, Julie decided to launch a magazine, Newport Living. Her fame would soon come back to haunt her, however, when her ex-lover Lance came back into her life. He threatened to release a copy of an adult video she had participated in years earlier, if she did not give him $500,000. When her husband Caleb dismissed her concerns and didn't pay him, Lance released the tape at a party originally intended for the magazine launch. Outraged and embarrassed, Caleb filed for divorce. According to the marriage agreement, Julie was entitled to a sum of 3 million dollars if and only if she had been married for a period of one year. When Caleb tried to file for the divorce the two had only been married for a period of 11 months and 27 days. In addition to the divorce, Caleb fired Julie as CEO of his company. This was done shortly after he received pictures of Julie kissing Lance at his motel room. The timing of Caleb's attacks would essentially leave her with nothing from the marriage. Left with the possibility of being poor once again, Julie began to devise plans to regain the life she once had. Lance had offered to kill Caleb, but Julie refused the offer. When Caleb pushed her too far, Julie decided to finish the job herself and attempted to give him an overdose of sleeping pills in his drink. Caleb realized and craftily played at her conscience until she found herself unable to deliver his death blow. Minutes later, he died anyway because of a heart attack. Season 3 She seemed to be returning to a relationship with her ex-husband Jimmy. The reunion would prove ill-fated, as Jimmy's financial woes separated the two once again, effectively leaving Julie a widow. Julie then lived outside of Newport in a low-income neighborhood. She then formed the new business venture New Match with friend (and one-time stepdaughter) Kirsten Cohen. Her relationship with Neil Roberts started as a romantic affair and that subsequently, it will end in an official engagement, which will not however be successful. Season 4 After the death of her daughter Marissa, Julie wants to find the man who killed her. She hires a private investigator and gives the information to Ryan. After Volchok is in jail, Julie finally is able to start over. She breaks up with Neil and manages to stay in his house, while he moves to Seattle. Now she starts to have one night stands with younger men, for example with her German personal trainer or Kaitlin's tennis instructor Spencer Bullit, with whom she starts to transform New Match into an whorehouse, but also with his father Gordon Bullit from Texas. When Frank Atwood returned to Newport to see his son, she welcomes him with an open heart and falls in love with him. She hides their relationship for a long time, but then they start to date officially. Kaitlin doesn't really like having Frank as a stepdad and tries to convince her mother to marry Bullit, but in the end she decides to continue dating Frank. During the earthquake she is locked with her daughter in an ice cream parlour, but she's not harmed. In the last episode of the series she stays single and marries neither Bullit nor Atwood. She then starts college and gets an undergraduate degree. Memorable Quotes See Memorable Quotes by Julie Cooper References Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * The Model Home * The Gamble * The Debut * The Outsider * The Girlfriend * The Rescue * The Perfect Couple * The Homecoming * The Secret * The Best Chrismukkah Ever * The Links * The Truth * The Heartbreak * The Telenovela * The Goodbye Girl * The L.A. * The Nana * The Shower * The Strip * The Ties That Bind Season 2 * The Distance * The Way We Were * The New Kids on the Block * The New Era * The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't * The Power of Love * The Ex-Factor * The Accomplice * The Lonely Hearts Club * The Test * The Rainy Day Women * The Mallpisode * The Blaze of Glory * The Brothers Grim * The Rager * The O.C. Confidential * The Showdown * The O.Sea * The Dearly Beloved Season 3 * The Aftermath * The Whore * The Shape of Things to Come * The End of Innocence * The Last Waltz * The Perfect Storm * The Swells * The Anger Management * The Game Plan * The Disconnect * The Chrismukkah Bar Mitz-vahkkah * The Safe Harbor * The Sister Act * The Pot Stirrer * The Cliffhanger * The Heavy Lifting * The Road Warrior * The Journey * The Undertow * The Secrets and Lies * The Day After Tomorrow * The Dawn Patrol * The College Try * The Party Favor * The Man of The Year * The Graduates Season 4 * The Avengers * The Gringos * The Cold Turkey * The Metamorphosis * The Sleeping Beauty * The Summer Bummer * The Chrismukk-huh? * The Earth Girls Are Easy Mentioned Season 2 * The Risky Business de: Julie Cooper Category:The O.C. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parents Category:Residents of Newport Beach Category:College students (graduate)